


Hard To Be A God

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Religious Conflict, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, The Crab Nebula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiro learns about religious discrimination in the Crab Nebula.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Hard To Be A God

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt [100 words of religious discrimination in the Crab Nebula](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/361846.html?thread=2108409206#cmt2108409206).
> 
> Set during season 2.

"Sooo, you worship Shiro?"

"That's right. The Great Sky God Shiro arrived in a flying beast to save us!" Shiro stares up at the giant statue. It does look like him, sort of, if he slept better. "We knew he'd return to defeat the unbelievers!"

"Unbelievers?" Uh oh, he does not like the sound of that.

"Of course! Those who believe in the other. The wrong one."

"Is it Lance?"

"Who? No. It's him. The unspoken one, he of the moustache." The crab-like alien looks around, drops his voice low. "Coran." Shiro sighs deeply as Lance pouts, annoyed to have not been chosen as a god by a group of crab people too. New day, new problem.


End file.
